Angel Eyes
by Guitarchick727
Summary: Dougie's twin sister is forced to move in with the boys and Danny doesn't think its a good idea. Boy is he wrong, instead it ends up being one of the best things that could happen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Beautiful Stranger

This was a bad idea. There was no way that a girl could live with four teenage guys. It just wouldn't be sane. Today was the day insanity would take over the McFly household. This was Dougie's fault. Ok, maybe not his, but his parents. Dougie's parents decided they wanted to move into a smaller house, too bad it was on the other side of the country. Dougie's sister, Vanessa, was gong to be forced into moving as well. At least that was the plan until Dougie offered that she live with us. For some unexplained reason, she was moving in.

I stood in the living room pacing back and forth. I had only met Nessa, as Dougie called her, once before, but didn't remember. I didn't know if she was cute or not, but having a girl around would change everything. I was anticipating the worst. Having a girl around three horny teenage guys would be a big problem. I held nothing against Vanessa; it wasn't her fault she was moving in. I just really didn't think it was a good idea.

Tom's mini cooper pulled up finally arriving with Vanessa and Dougie. I ran over to the stairs and screamed up to Harry. "Harry, she's here!" I waited at the bottom of the steps. Harry was excited; it was the first girl he spent quality time with beside his family. That's what a boarding school can do to you. Harry jumped the last few steps barely landing on his feet. I swung the door open to see Tom, Dougie and a girl with light brown hair about shoulder length. Vanessa had her back to us as she watched Tom and Dougie get the stuff out of the car.

"Hey all," Harry said making his way to the cooper.

Vanessa turned around to see who was talking. That was the first time I had seen her in over a year. You could tell that she was Dougie's twin. But there was a slight difference between the two. Vanessa was beautiful. Not the kind of beautiful you see everyday; more of the timeless kind of beauty you see once in a lifetime. Her angel blue eyes shined as she smiled up at us. She stood a few feet in front of me wearing one of Dougie's Flip sweatshirts and blue jeans. Her hands were in her pockets trying to keep herself warm on this cold January day.

"Hi, I'm Vanessa. It's nice to see you all again. I wanted to thank you for letting me stay with you." Nessa stuck her hand out to Harry and then to me. Her hand was cold to the touch. It sent shivers through me.

Everyone filed into the house to get settled and warm up. Dougie wrapped his arm around Vanessa's shoulders. "Actually, Danny didn't think it was a good idea. But I explained that it would be like Vicky moving in."

Vanessa eyed me. "I'm sure I'll change your mind." She winked at me.

"Would anyone like some tea? I'll make it." I tried my best to change the subject. I walked into the kitchen as the rest went to show Vanessa her room. I was an idiot. She was Dougie's sister, family. She belonged here. I felt bad about saying it was a bad idea now. Okay, she was beautiful and that's what really changed my mind, but she was like family. It was still a bad idea to have one girl and three guys together.

I heard heavy footsteps climb the stairs. Tom walked in and grabbed my arms. "Isn't she the most beautiful girl you've ever seen?"

I turned from him as I filled the kettle with water. "Yeah, I guess so," I lied. "I think Dougie's sexier."

"Danny, be serious for once. What do you thin Dougie will say if I ask her out?" Tom sat at the kitchen table waiting for my answer.

"I can't answer that because my sister would never date you. I don't know whose sister would date you, for that matter."

Tom scoffed, "Very funny. You'd be surprised how many girls would date me, especially because we're famous now. That's not the point. Would you ask Vanessa out?"

I didn't honestly want to answer him for several reasons. Tom had no standards when it came to girls he dated. He even hit on Harry's sister who's a few years older. He would ask Vanessa out even if Dougie didn't want him to." I had standards. But this time I might have to make an exception. She was beautiful. The kettle sounded and I never had to answer Tom's question.

"Tea's done!" I yelled down to the rest of the gang.

Harry came up first followed by Dougie who had Vanessa on his back. We all sat in the kitchen eating crumpets and drinking tea. We talked about everything so we could get to know Vanessa the best with the amount of time we had.

Around seven or so, we all went into the living room to watch movies. We started off with the classic movie on movie night: Back to the Future. Dougie sat on the floor with Vanessa. Harry and Tom shared the one couch. I had the other couch all to myself. I didn't pay too much attention to the movie. My mind was on Vanessa. Every time she would look at me I could feel that same shiver come over me like when we touched.

During the movie, I realized I hadn't made Vanessa feel very comfortable or welcome. Before I could ask her out and break my standards, I had to apologize to her. Why was I going to ask her out? She was Dougie's sister. It wouldn't be right. I had standards. But she was beautiful and I would rather see her with me than Tom. I wouldn't ask her out right away either. I didn't want her to feel as if she was there for our pleasure. I didn't want her to feel like she was a piece of meat or property.

Tom had got up to switch the movie. He put in Ninja Turtles, another classic. Harry had gone into the kitchen to get some Marmite. Vanessa, Dougie and I were left sitting. Vanessa's head was now in Dougie's lap. I suppose she was exhausted from the day she had. I heard her yawn as she picked her head up. "I think I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired and I don't want to fall asleep during the movie making you have to carry me down later. I'll see you tomorrow morning." She kissed Dougie's forehead. "'Night guys!" she called to Harry and Tom.

Dougie climbed up next to me on the couch. "I'm glad she's here. Under the circumstances, I know you understand why she needs to be here. But there are other things that you and the guys don't know about. Nessa and I decided it would be best to keep it between us until it's absolutely necessary for us to tell you." I didn't know why I did it but I leaned over and gave him a hug. I think it was because it was he was such a great brother to Vanessa.

"I feel horrible about what I said. I'm going to go talk to her and apologize. I'm sure she doesn't feel to welcome here. I want her to know she's as welcome here as you are." Dougie patted my back as I got up to go to Vanessa's room.

I walked down the steps and stopped in the doorway. She was still changing into her pajamas. She unzipped her jeans and started to pull them down. It was wrong of me to watch I turned around and kept my eyes to the wall for about five minutes. I knocked on one of the steps to get her attention. She greeted me by the curtain beads we had hung for her last week. "Hi," she said quietly. "What can I do for you?"

I leaned against the wall. "I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted. My original idea was going to lead to trouble. I didn't hold anything against you. It was Harry, Tom and me that I had a bad feeling about. You can't put a girl in a house with three horny guys. I know Tom would be his normal self and want you. Harry would be excited about having a girl in the house that he isn't related to. And me, I was afraid that you were going to be beautiful. I'm not saying that you're not beautiful…it's just that you're Dougie's sister and you're kind of untouchable." I was rambling now.

"Come in," she said turning her back to me and sitting on her. I sat down next to her. "I know what you mean. But there are things that you don't know about me. I know Dougie told you that it would be like Vicky moving in, but its not. I'm different than your sister. I need to be here for reasons that I can't get into now. When the time is right, I can tell you. But it's hard. I don't want things to get weird. I just need you to understand." She smiled weakly after explaining what she could.

I pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry about it. I can't ask you to tell me everything. I'm practically a stranger. But I promise by this time next year, I'll be one of your best friends. I'm always here if you need to talk. You're always welcome here, no matter how stupid or horny we boys can get." I kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Danny. That really means a lot to me." We pulled away. "Goodnight."

"Night," I said leaving her room.

I climbed into bed about ten minutes later. I was proud of myself that I had a conversation without making someone laugh for a change. I was being serious. That made me feel good. Vanessa was on my mind again. Then again when isn't she on my mind? I was going to give her time to get used to being in a house of guys. Maybe when we get to know each other better, I'll ask her out. I couldn't let a girl like her slip through my fingers.


	2. Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 2 – Behind Closed Doors

Things around the house were starting to get back to normal except for a few feminine hygiene products in the bathroom. Vanessa fit in with us well. She shared the same sense of humor and love for music. She would spend lots of time with us in my studio recording songs for fun. She plays bass and I had just started teaching her little things on an acoustic guitar. It was as if she was a fifth member, but with sex appeal.

I enjoyed spending time with her. I loved making her laugh. The best was that she would come and talk to me about things that I would have never opened up to myself about. She told me she had anxiety attacks when Dougie was away on tour. Dougie and Vanessa had never spent more than one day without being with each other until Dougie joined the band. Although Vanessa had opened up to me, she still hadn't told me about her reason for staying. I wasn't asking her constantly. She would tell me when she felt comfortable.

It had been two weeks since she had moved in and I was comfortable with her. I decided that I was going to ask her out. I didn't know what she would say. Since the day she had arrived, Tom had been asking her out. She kept saying no. Maybe that was because she didn't like Tom or maybe she didn't want to date any of Dougie's friends. I didn't know, but I was going to follow my heart.

I was the last one to wake up so I had to wait for the bathroom. I heard the water shut off. I grabbed a clean pair of boxers out of my dresser drawer and made my way to the bathroom. I figured it was Dougie so I waited outside the door. A pair of legs appeared, but they weren't covered in hair. They were Vanessa's legs. She had a blue towel wrapped around her body. I don't know what it is about a girl in a towel that's so sexy, but Vanessa was it.

"Oh, hi Danny. I didn't know you were waiting for the bathroom." She grabbed her hair and pulled it back into a bun.

I stammered, "I…I wasn't. I heard the water turn off. I figured you were Dougie. Right family, wrong sex…I mean wrong twin."

"Right," Vanessa giggled. She started walking away.

"Hey Nessa, I wanted to know if you would want to go to the movies with me and then maybe go to get ice cream."

She turned to face me. Her beautiful angel eyes met mine. "I'm up for the movie, but not the ice cream. It's the middle of January." She laughed again.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Well me and the guys are going to the studio when I'm done in the shower. We'll go after we get back from the studio, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later." She turned away and went to her room. I had a date with Vanessa.

The time at the studio seemed to drag by. I was happy to be there recording our second album, but I wanted to be with Vanessa. As Harry finished up his track, I went outside to call Nessa. "Hey, it's me. We should be leaving in a few minutes, but I want to freshen up a bit."

"Okay, I'll see you soon. Bye." She sounded like she was in the middle of doing something so I wasn't too surprised when the conversation was cut short. I hung up my mobile and went back inside to get the guys.

I raced inside the house to change. I slipped into a white polo and jeans. I pushed my bangs off to the side so Nessa could see my face better. I jogged up the stairs to Tom's room. I didn't bother knocking. I swung the door open. Tom stared at me. "What are you doing in here? And why do you look so spiffy?"

"I need cologne and I have date tonight."

"Date? With Vanessa?"

"Yeah, why?"

Tom's eyes looked like there were going to bug out of his head. "She wouldn't go out with me."

"Maybe she likes brunettes better. I'll se you later." I shut Tom's door behind me and went to meet Vanessa. She was standing in the living room. She had on a jean mini skirt and a navy blue turtle neck. Her straight hair was all in curls tonight.

"You look amazing," I said as I came down the last few steps. I hugged her and kissed her cheek lightly.

She blushed, "Thank you. You look good as well. What movie are we going to see?"

I pulled out our coats from the closet by the door. I helped her into her jacket. "There's this old theatre down the street that shows old movies. Tonight they're showing Casablanca. I hope that's okay."

Vanessa's face lit up. "It's perfect."

Needless to say, I know why the movies a classic. It has everything a great movie should have: romance, mystery, and suspense. Vanessa enjoyed herself and the movie which made me very happy. We walked home from the theatre holding hands. It had started to snow about half way home so by the time we got back, our heads were covered in snowflakes.

Vanessa stood on the top step of the entrance way so she could be eye level with me. My arms were wrapped around her tiny waist while her arms were around my neck. As a breeze blew by, I pulled her closer for warmth. She shook lightly in my arms.

"I had a lovely time tonight. Thank you," Vanessa cooed. Her angel eyes sparkled as she spoke.

"I'm glad. But I can't deny it; I don't want this night to end."

"Neither do I."

I cupped my hands around her chin. I had to kiss her. I leaned in slowly. I felt Vanessa straighten up and I was afraid she would push me away. I stopped moving forward to see if she was alright. She was still moving in. I closed my eyes and met Vanessa's lips. A tiny touch and the chills were back.

Then suddenly everything ended. The front door opened making us pull apart. Next Dougie appeared behind Vanessa. "Vanessa Emily Poynter, I need to speak to you." I watched as Dougie pulled her away from me.

She stared at me as she walked away never losing eye contact. I followed behind her into the house but went to the kitchen instead. I didn't want to get in the middle of the conversation. Harry was in the fridge. He popped his head out to see who I was.

"How was the date, lover boy?" Harry asked; his head still in the refrigerator.

I sat atop of the kitchen counter. "It was nice. Vanessa had a good time, but I don't kiss and tell. Hey, since you're in there can you grab me a bottle of water?"

He reached in and tossed it at me. "Well, I'm glad because it might be your last. Dougie's not happy about it." Harry peered his head out to show he meant what he said.

"Thanks," I said jumping off the counter and heading upstairs. I stood in the stair way and could hear Dougie's voice. If I could hear his voice something must be up. I kept quiet to be able to hear what was being said.

"Nessa, I don't want you seeing Danny. One or both of you is going to get hurt. I don't want that to happen."

"Dougie, I know what I'm doing. I'm a big girl now. I can handle it now. Plus I haven't had any problems in months. I'm fine," Vanessa said rather calmly.

By now Dougie was pacing around his messy room. "You can't say that it won't happen, Vanessa. You don't know when it's going to happen. Don't do this to yourself or Danny. It's not fair to either one of you."

I heard a pair of feet walk towards the slightly open door. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it." Vanessa opened the rest of the door.

I didn't want to get caught so I walked into my bedroom down the hall from Dougie's. What were they talking about anyway? Vanessa's panic attacks? She said she only had them when she was away from Dougie. What did that have to do with me? I honestly don't know but I hoped I would find out soon.


	3. Walk Away

Chapter 3 – Walk Away

The night seemed to come and go. But maybe it was because I spent half the night thinking about the conversation between Nessa and Dougie. Were they keeping something from me? I had been completely honest with both of them. I deserved honesty.

The morning sun wakes me instead of the guys for a change. I made my way into the kitchen for breakfast. There was this beautiful girl standing over the stove making pancakes. She even looked beautiful with her hair pulled into a messy bun wearing a big t-shirt and pajama pants. I came up behind her kissing her cheek and holding her hips in my hands. She cuddled close into my arms.

"Good morning," she whispered barely even for me to hear. "Breakfast should be done in ten minutes."

I held her close to me for a few more seconds before going to set the table. I grabbed the orange juice from the fridge and placed it on the table. Vanessa called to the guys as she finished cooking. One by one they made their way downstairs.

Breakfast was normal, almost normal. Everything had been the same for the most part. I sat across from Vanessa and played footsie with her until Dougie noticed.

"Vanessa," he said with a stern look. She looked back at him but didn't say anything. But after a while she pulled her foot away.

Everything got real quiet after that until Tom decided to break the silence. The room had to be evacuated after that. Vanessa went to shower, while Harry and Tom went to play video games. I was heading up to the studio in my room.

"Hey Danny? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Dougie's voice called.

"Yeah, what's up?" I stood in the door way. I had a feeling it had something to do with last night.

He picked up a picture of him and Vanessa. He smiled at it and began his speech. "Nessa is my baby sister. I don't want her to get hurt. I honestly don't think you'd hurt her, but there are things you don't know. I promised Vanessa she could tell you, so I won't say anything. I just want you to know that I'm scared for both of you and I don't want you seeing her. Both of you are going to get hurt and I don't want to be left picking up the pieces."

It was really hard to keep my mouth shut. "I can understand your concern. It's natural for a brother to be protective of his sister. I'm still protective of Vicky and she's older than me. Vanessa is old enough to make her own decisions. I think it's up to her if she wants to continue seeing me." I was trying to be as polite as possible, but when someone is making a decision for someone else it made me angry. Never did I once tell Vicky she couldn't date anyone.

Dougie's voice rose with the next few words. "You don't understand and neither does Vanessa. She doesn't know half of what's going on. I can't trust that nothing bad will happen."

"You underestimate your sister. She's capable of a lot more than you give her credit for. If she thinks it's better for me to stop seeing her, than I will because that's what she wants, not because you said so."

I guess what I had said got Dougie pretty pissed because I kissed Dougie's fist. I could taste the blood in my mouth. A gasp escaped someone's lips, but it wasn't Dougie or me. Dougie and I looked out into the hallway. Vanessa stood there staring at us. I watched as her eyes started to water. Slowly tears fell from her eyes and down to her lips that I had kissed the night before. She ran after that.

"Nessa!" Dougie called after her. He pushed me aside and followed her down to the basement.

I didn't know what to do. I was afraid that I would make matters worse if I went along. I just trudged my way to my room. I had a swollen lip because of that little fight. Good thing we were recording and not promoting. I climbed into bed and covered my head with the pillows. This sucked. You're never supposed to fight over a girl, no matter what. Was Vanessa worth the end of the band? Honestly I didn't know. I had no idea what to do or what to say to either of them.

There was a knock on my door as it cracked open. "Danny?"

I pulled the pillows off and sat up to see her standing in the doorway. Her hair was still wet from the shower and her face was red and tear stained. She was wearing another one of Dougie's sweatshirts. She had her back pack slung over her shoulders.

"I came to say good-bye," she said tearfully.

"What? Why are you leaving?" I met her at the door.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and cuddled into me. I stroked her hair for comfort. "Since I've been here, I've caused nothing but problems for everyone. I'm tearing the band apart. I think it'd be best if we kept our relationship outside of McFly, outside of this house. I already called my friend Megan. I'm going to stay with her for a while. We can still see each other as long as it doesn't end the band."

I kissed her hair knowing it was the right thing to do. I knew it was wrong for her to be here, no matter how much I wanted her here with me. "Okay, take care of yourself, yeah? You won't have any of us watching over you. I sure am going to miss having you around." I lifted her head so she would look at me. She nodded.

"Nessa, the cab's here!" Dougie called up.

Vanessa started to walk away from me to leave. I pulled her back to me. I kissed her, a deep passionate kiss that came right out of the movies. She cuddled close to me one last time before she left. I followed her down the stairs. I gave her a kiss on her forehead and she walked out of the front door. I stood in the living room window watching her leave.

I hated seeing her leave, but it was the right thing to do. I felt horrible. Dougie and I used to be best friends until Vanessa showed up. I knew I had crossed many lines that should never be crossed or attempted to be crossed. I didn't even know if Vanessa was someone worth risking my friendship with Dougie over. All I knew was Vanessa is beautiful, smart, funny and talented. If she was worth it, only time would tell me.


	4. Allergic to Love

Chapter 4 – Allergic to Love

The first few days without Vanessa were tense. Dougie and I kept distance between us, but Tom and Harry finally got us to speak again. We agreed that Vanessa's name would not be mentioned. I kept my relationship to myself and Dylan. Dylan even started to get jealous because I spent so much time with her.

Vanessa and I spent a lot of our time going to the old time theatre enjoying old movies that we had never heard of. The more time I spent with her, the more I found out about her. She didn't like being the center of attention so she didn't mind Dougie being the famous one of the family.

Things between us were getting serious. Most of my weekends were spent with Vanessa at the flat she shared with Megan. Megan didn't mind much; she was out on the weekends partying. I liked spending the evenings with her cuddling the night away. The nights we weren't at the flat we were at the movies, ice skating, golfing or going to some shows. There was never a dull moment.

Vanessa was someone that I could see myself falling in love with. I loved being with her and even just hearing her voice brightened my day. I cared about her deeply so much that as the months got warmer I noticed she started getting sick and I would go to the flat and make her dinner. I thought she had allergies and that's why she was sick. I had no problem taking care of her. I figured the sooner I nursed her back to health the sooner we could start going out again. But it seemed as time went along, Vanessa seemed to get worse. Nothing was working.

I got out of the cab outside of the girls' flat. It would be seven and a half months in a week since Vanessa had moved in with Megan. Today I was sure I'd be spending it inside watching movies while Nessa slept with her head in my lap. I didn't mind. Being with her made me happy. She was peaceful and so beautiful. I was in awe of her.

I pressed the glowing orange button next to the door. I stood there waiting for a beautiful angel eyed girl to answer the door when she appeared before me. Her hair was piled on the top of her head in a clip. She was wearing a dull green sweatshirt of mine and black sweatpants. I walked inside placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. She lifted her shoulders, but I didn't think it was a shrug. I ignored it.

She sat on the couch cross legged. Something was up. She either kissed my cheek back or my lips lightly. Neither happened. I joined her on the couch. "How are you feeling?"

She coughed loudly. "Worse than ever. But I need to talk to you, Danny." She was too quiet. She wasn't being her bubbly-self.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "What's up, Nessa?"

She did shrug me off because she did it again. Her angel blue eyes turned away from me. "Danny, I can no longer see you. I've been thinking about this for a while now. I've realized that Dougie was right. Someone was/is going to get hurt and I can't do that. I'm sorry."

I stared at her in disbelief. She was breaking up with me? "You can't be serious. Vanessa, I know we've had fights but nothing worth this. All couples have fights, Nessa." I ran my finger along the back of her neck.

Vanessa pulled my hand away from her body shoving my hands to myself. I could see tears in her eyes. For the first time since I had met her, her angel eyes were dark and unrecognizable. "Danny, please. Things have changed since I've been here. I'm sorry." She seemed to be saying that a lot lately.

I didn't know what to say. I realized it would be better for me to shut up and leave now before saying something I was sure to regret. I stood up and went to the door. Vanessa walked me. She held the door open for me. I kissed her cheek lightly. As I walked away one single tiny tear drop fell from her precious eyes.

That was it. She left me. No real explanation either. Sitting in the taxi knowing that everything was over made me miss her even more than I had when she had moved out. She was still mine at the time, but not now, not anymore. She was gone. Give it some time, I told myself trying to make the best of this shitty situation. But nothing seemed to work. Nothing would be the same.


	5. Fallen Tears

Chapter 5 – Fallen Tears

Vanessa was ignoring me by now. I had called over a dozen times since the day before. I even left messages which I normally never do. All of a sudden everything was gone. I couldn't even talk to the guys about it. It was against the rules of the 'Vanessa Rule Book.'

I sat in the kitchen across from Dougie. We both sat quietly. Dougie knew; he had to know. We never ate this quietly unless something was wrong and there was: Dougie's twin sister had broken my heart.

As I got up to leave, Dougie's mobile rang. I continued on my way until I heard a loud crash from the kitchen. I ran back to see Dougie on the floor and his mobile in pieces. He looked up at me tears streaming down his cheeks. "Vanessa's in the hospital." My heart dropped to my stomach. Tom and Harry over heard. We all jumped into a taxi for the hospital.

I hated how we had no idea what was going. Megan had explained that Vanessa had collapsed this morning. As far as we knew, the doctors were doing some simple tests. When we were finally allowed to see her, Dougie went first. He hadn't said two words since we were at the house. He came back ten minutes later his face red and eyes swollen from crying.

"She wants to see you," Dougie practically mouthed, barely any sound came out. I hugged him tightly to me. It scared me to see him like this.

I slowly made my approach to Nessa's room. I couldn't even recognize her. She was pale and had all these tubes connected to her. Tears stung my eyes. It hurt to see her like this. I stood by her bed. She looked up at me. I grabbed her hand and kissed it trying hard to hold my tears back. "Hi baby," I said inaudibly.

"Danny, I'm sorry; I really am. I didn't want this to happen. I knew it was going to happen; I just didn't want you to see me like this." She rubbed her hand in mine as she held her tears back.

"What happened? I know you collapsed, but just because you're exhausted, right? You'll be able to go home tomorrow."

Vanessa lost it right then. Tear after tear came rolling down her cheek. She shook her head no. "Danny, I have congenital valvular heart disease. I was born with it. It was hard for me because I'm a twin. It's a birth defect. It's gotten worse and my heart is really weak. That's why all these tubes are connected to me; that's also the reason why I moved in. My cardiologist works here. I can't leave."

I leaned in and kissed her forehead. A tear escaped from my eyes by now. "Then, I'm not leaving either." I held her for a few more minutes longer before letting Harry and Tom see her.

Dougie was sitting in the waiting room his head in his hands. I sat down beside him. Tiny sobs could be heard from him. "I called my parents. They'll be here in two days. Why can't they get here sooner? What if she…if she…" he started crying harder now. He couldn't finish his statement.

I pulled him into a hug. "She'll be fine. She'll pull through." I couldn't think negatively. I had to have hope for us.

"Danny, what am I going to do with out her? I can't lose her." He pulled out of the hug and wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

"You won't lose her." My mind kept racing back to the fact that she might leave. She wouldn't even be around for me to call or to see. That's when I started to cry. As hard as I tried to stop, I couldn't. I wouldn't be able to handle losing her again.

Dougie looked up at me eyes wide. "You love her. You're in love with Vanessa."

I couldn't speak. I just nodded my head. "I do."

I had left the hospital to get some things for Vanessa after that. I returned to see the boys talking amongst themselves. Harry and Tom were trying to make Dougie laugh. I walked past them and into Nessa's room. She was sleeping like most of the time. I leaned in and kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open. She smiled weakly. "I missed you. Where'd you go?"

I sat beside the bed. I pulled the violets out from behind my back. The other items I kept hidden. Vanessa's face glowed at the sight of the flowers. "I went to get some things to make this room brighter. But I have something very special for you. Now this means a lot to me, so I want you to take extra good care of it."

Vanessa's eyes were wide and bluer than usual. She smiled excitedly. "What is it? I promise to take good care of it."

"Okay," I said pulling Dylan and the card I bought from behind my back. "I want you to have Dylan. I know he'll take good care of you so he doesn't expect anything less." I handed both over.

She cradled Dylan close to her heart. "Danny, I can't take him. You've had him forever. He means so much to you."

"Nessa, you mean so much to me. I wouldn't want Dylan to be with anyone else."

"Thank you," she whispered. I watched her opening the card next. As she read it, I could see her angle eyes well up with tears. By the time she reached the end of the card, she was full out bawling her eyes out.

"I love you. I am crazy in love with you. Don't think it's because you're here. I knew before that I loved you. I just didn't know how to tell you." Looking at her was enough to get me going. I couldn't tell if they were tears of joy or sadness.

"I love you too. I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you. We're not going to have much time together."

"Don't say that. You're going to be fine. You're going to get better and one day maybe we'll get married and have kids. Can't you see it?" I started crying harder as did Vanessa. I kissed her lips for the first time in days. We spent hours just holding each other until she fell asleep. My eyes were swollen from crying so much. I had never cried this much in my life, so it was well worth it. I watched Vanessa sleep peacefully until I too fell asleep.


	6. Fallen Angel

Chapter 6 – Fallen Angel

Dougie and I stayed by Vanessa's side every moment of the day. We switched a few times to race home and take showers or to grab something to eat. I never spent more than twenty minutes away from her and still that was too much time to be away from her. Dougie didn't seem to mind sharing Vanessa with me. He knew that it would be the only time I got to spend with her if she was to go.

Fletch even stopped by the hospital with balloons and a get well card. But he also came on business. He pulled us all aside to talk. "Hey boys, how's everyone holding up?"

"Hanging in there. It's hard," Dougie said for us all.

"Well, I know that with everything going on you all probably forgot about the Disney Channel Awards. The award show is tonight. I've already placed a call to the show supervisor letting them know that Tom and Harry will be attending, but for disclosed reasons Dougie and Danny will not be able to attend," Fletch explained. He was rather good with this kind of situation.

Tom of course had to open his big mouth. "OI! Why does Danny get to stay?" Harry slapped the back of his head for me.

Fletch made a face at us. "The shows set to go on at 8, but we better head out soon. We all know that Tom and Harry need all the help they can get with hair and makeup. The cute members aren't going to be there, great," Fletch said sarcastically. "Well, bye guys, make sure you watch the show in case we win." We all hugged good-bye and wished them good luck.

Dougie and I went back to see Vanessa. She was sitting up holding Dylan. We told her about the award show and how Fletch handled it. She wasn't too happy. "You should be there. Both of you should be there; not just Harry and Tom."

"We wanted to be with you. Nessa, you're more important right now," Dougie said holding her hand and trying to make her understand without sounding as if we knew she was going to leave us.

I had held up pretty well around her. I hadn't cried in front of her since I told her that I was in love with her. But alone I couldn't help it. I never cried around the guys. I cried to myself in the shower. While I'm in the shower I tend to think about things that I wouldn't be thinking of around people so they could ask me what I was thinking. But as I stood here looking at Vanessa's face, I had tears prick my eyes. I couldn't lose her. I wouldn't let it happen. I walked out of the room without saying anything. I needed to take a walk around the hospital to calm myself. I found that quite ironic. Hospitals are full of chaos, yet I was walking around trying to calm myself, trying to make my current situation have a happy ending.

Dougie's parents still hadn't arrived to see Vanessa. None of us knew exactly when they were going to show up, which was bad because we didn't know if Vanessa could last long enough for her parents. That scared me as well. What if Vanessa was to pass away before her parents were able to get here? They would never have gotten the chance to say good-bye. I felt quite self-fish that I was spending all this time with her when it should be her parents. I was just her boyfriend, someone who could never replace a member of her family. I did love her unconditionally, but not as her family did.

As time went along, I made my way into the maternity ward. I watched how all the babies just laid there, new to life. They were all so tiny and so lovely. Looking at them made me feel sad for them. They had no idea what has ahead of them in their lives. They would soon find out that you should never take anything or anyone for granted, especially the ones you love. But the babies made me also think about Vanessa. The girl of my dreams, the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. She would never have the chance to have kids or have a family of her own. I felt bad that she would never get to experience a full life like her friends or Dougie or Tom or Harry and most especially me.

After my baby gazing, I returned to Vanessa's room. She had the television on to the award show. I had missed the being of the show and the first few awards, but none of the ones McFly was up for. Dougie and I sat beside Vanessa's bed as we watched the show. She still wasn't happy that we weren't there.

Rachel Stevens appeared on the stage to present another award. "I'm here to present the award for best male group. The nominees are: V, Busted, McFly, Blue and Coldplay. The winner is…"she paused letting the anticipation build. She looked into the envelope and smiled. "McFly!"

Dougie and I looked at each other in surprise. We won! I met Dougie in the front of Vanessa's bed as we grabbed each other and started dancing around the room together. We even started a little sing-song, "We won! We won!" We danced and danced until Vanessa yelled at us.

"OI! Tom and Harry are about to talk! Shut it!" she called from the bed. Dougie and I both looked at her surprised she spoke out. We stood quietly as we watched our band mates accept our award.

"Wow…we never expected this. Thanks so much to all the fans and everyone who voted," Tom said.

Harry held the award and leaned toward the microphone. "We just want to say that Danny and Dougie say thank you from the bottom of their hearts. Right now they're watching the show with a very special someone to all of us and we just want to say hi."

Tom joined Harry toward the mic, "Hi Vanessa!"

Dougie and I had big smiles on our faces as Harry and Tom made their special shout out to us and more importantly 0Vanessa. We turned to see Vanessa with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Hi guys," she whispered and waved her hand slightly as if they could see or hear her. She quickly swiped at the tears. "Congratulations on the award." She tried her best to perk up, but it wasn't convincing enough.

The award show went on. McFly wasn't up for any other awards, but we decided to see who would win anyway. My stomach growled as the show went to a commercial. "I'm going to get some food. Do you guys want anything?" I asked heading toward the door. Dougie and Vanessa shook their heads no. Before I left I kissed Vanessa. "I love you," I murmured so only she could hear.

"I love you too."

I left the room and made my way to the vending machines by the maternity ward. I made a quick stop to look at the babies again before I returned to Vanessa's room. I put in my money for the chips I wanted. I couldn't have been more than ten minutes. I tried to get my chips as fast as possible, until the machine decided to take my money but never give me my chips. When I finally got the chips, I headed back to the room.

But that's when all my fears came to be reality.

I turned around the corner to the hallway where Vanessa's room is. Dougie was sitting outside of the room on a folding chair head in his hands. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the door was shut to Nessa's room. I stuffed my chips into my back pocket. I didn't want to jump to any conclusions. So I carried along making my way to Dougie. I stood in front of him and heard him crying. I suppose he saw my feet because he looked up at me. His eyes were full of tears and his cheeks were stained with tears. He stood up and wrapped his arms around my neck and started crying harder. I wrapped my arms around him and we just stood there crying. I had never seen Dougie so distraught. He could hardly hold himself up. If I wasn't holding him up, I'm sure he would have collapsed on the floor.

Neither one of us said a word to the other. There was nothing you could say to take away the pain. All we could do was be there for each other no matter what. We both had lost someone that could never be replaced in our lives. She played a different role in our lives, but it didn't change the love that was given to her or the love she gave to us. But she was gone now. The only thing that was left were the memories she gave us. The memories that would stay with us until day we were to leave this earth.


End file.
